kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Edward Midford
Lord Edward Midford (エドワード・ミッドフォード, Edowādo Middofōdo) is a knight, the son of Alexis Leon and Francis Midford, older brother of Elizabeth Midford, nephew of Vincent Phantomhive, and older cousin of Ciel Phantomhive. Edward is the current Prefect of the Green House at Weston College. Appearance Edward is a young man with short blond hair and emerald green eyes. As an aristocrat, he dresses in expensive, sophisticated suits. Personality Edward is a very dignified man, having been raised in the distinguished household of Midford. A British knight, he has a strong sense of courage, pride, and honor, and he is averse to lies and dishonest practices.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 69, page 32 Edward demonstrated bravery when he protected the defenseless passengers from the Bizarre Dolls on the Campania,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 52, page 22 and chivalry when he declared that women and children should be rescued first when it came to the distribution of seats on the lifeboats.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 58, page 26 Additionally, Edward is inclined to preserve traditional ideals, and he believes that women should dress conservatively.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 66, pages 15-16 Edward is extremely protective and possessive of his younger sister, Elizabeth Midford; he is often angry when she is in the company of Ciel Phantomhive.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 52, page 4 He once threatened Ciel that if any harm were to befall his sister, he would not forgive him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 53, page 23 Notwithstanding, he greatly respects Ciel for shouldering heavy responsibilities as the head of the Phantomhive household.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 69, page 18 Plot Luxury Liner Arc Edward, Alexis Leon, Francis, and Elizabeth Midford plan to travel to New York on the luxury passenger ship Campania for three weeks on April 17, 1889. Alexis has Elizabeth invite Ciel Phantomhive on their family trip.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 51, page 15 On April 17, Edward, Alexis, Francis, and Elizabeth board the first-class passenger deck of the Campania, where they encounter Ciel and his servants, Sebastian Michaelis and Snake. When Elizabeth passionately hugs Ciel, Francis scolds her for displaying indecent behavior, and Edward agrees with his mother. He then points at Ciel, angrily declaring that he has not yet acknowledged Ciel as his brother-in-law, and thus, he should distance himself from Elizabeth. Afterward, Edward, his family, and Ciel eat together on the ship. Elizabeth asks Ciel to be her escort to the dinner party, and Edward glares at Ciel, disclosing that he was supposed to be his sister's escort.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 52, pages 3-6 s alongside his parents.]] Three days later,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 52, page 7 the Bizarre Doll invasion begins. Edward and Alexis rush to the elevator hall where Francis and Sebastian, who have been battling a horde of Bizarre Dolls, are. When Edward asks Sebastian where Elizabeth is, Sebastian says that Elizabeth is with Ciel. Afterward, Sebastian offers to escort them to someplace safe, but they refuse to go; Alexis declares that the Midfords have guarded England for generations, and that, as knights, they would never abandon their people; Edward adds that as English knights they protect the weak. Both Edward and Alexis then turn to Francis for her approval, which she gives. Sebastian, unable to persuade them to run, wishes them luck. Edward tells him to pass along the message to Ciel that if anything were to happen to his sister, he will never forgive Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 55, pages 18-23 Edward, Alexis, and Francis prepare to fight the Bizarre Dolls while Sebastian is about to leave.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 55, page 23 Suddenly, the ship violently shakes, shocking them. After running to the first class deck, they discover that the ship has crashed into an iceberg, and Sebastian dashes to the wheelhouse.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 56, pages 5-7 and Elizabeth on a lifeboat, after the Campania sinks.]] Later, Edward, Alexis, and Francis arrive at the first class lounge; they encourage the passengers there to persevere and kill the hostile Bizarre Dolls, thereby saving the passengers. Alexis promises to protect them and commands the unharmed to assist in lowering the lifeboats. Edward urges them to hurry.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 57, pages 5-7 Afterward, Edward, Alexis, and Francis head to the first class deck, where Edward helps direct the passengers into lifeboats. He yells at the men who were planning to climb on the lifeboats that women and children are the priority. Elizabeth, who is followed by Ciel, Sebastian, and Snake, runs to him, and they happily embrace. After noticing that Elizabeth is carrying a sword, he realizes that she must have fought and comments that the situation must have been hard for her. Ciel apologizes for being useless, and Edward agrees with his statement, but he adds that he will save the lecture for later, encouraging them to get into the boats. To Snake and Elizabeth's shock, Ciel asks Edward to allow Snake to take his place on the lifeboat because he has some business to finish on the ship. Edward gives his consent, but Elizabeth asserts that she will stay with Ciel. Sebastian promptly strikes the back of her neck to render her unconscious, and he tells a surprised Edward that it would take too much time to make Elizabeth understand; thus, he had to take action. He hands Elizabeth over to Edward, saying that he will accept any form of punishment; Edward, understanding Sebastian's good intentions, thanks him instead. When Ciel and Sebastian are about to leave, Edward says that Ciel does not have to come back since he will be fine with not having to give Elizabeth to him as a bride; in response, Ciel confidently states that he will definitely make it back.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 58, pages 26-30 The Midfords are in lifeboats,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 65, pages 25-26 with Edward, Elizabeth, and Snake sharing one, by the time the ship heavily tilts''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 64, page 20 and breaks in two.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 65, page 3 When Edward and the other passengers hear voices, the former tells the person manning the lifeboat to turn the boat around in case there are survivors, but the person refuses to. Edward tightens his grip on Elizabeth, while worrying about Ciel's well-being.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 65, pages 25-26 A rescue ships comes at dawn, and the Midfords return to London.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 65, page 31 On Easter Day, Edward accompanies Elizabeth to Phantomhive Manor in order to celebrate the holiday with Ciel, Sebastian, Soma Asman Kadar, Agni, Baldroy, Finnian, Snake, Tanaka, and Mey-Rin, and Nina Hopkins.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 66, page 5 There, Nina unveils her new spring collection; she has Edward, Ciel, Soma, and Agni dress in outfits she tailored.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 66, page 7 Elizabeth arranges the Easter Egg Hunt, an event in which all parties must vie to obtain her hidden egg. Edward vows not to lose to Ciel. After Charles Grey and Charles Phipps announce their intent to take part in the competition, Sebastian establishes the rules of the game and has the participants divide into teams of two. Edward and Nina are paired together; Nina is greatly displeased because she wished to be paired with a woman, much to Edward's confusion.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 66, pages 9-14 The game begins, and all the teams disperse. When Edward urges Nina to hurry, she tears away her skirt, revealing the shorts she has underneath. Appalled by her attire, Edward says that she should be ashamed. Nina leans in close to him, admonishing him for being stereotypical and narrow-minded. Flustered, he tells her to cover her legs. While they are distracted, Mey-Rin employs a slingshot and destroys their egg. Both Edward and Nina are thus disqualified, much to their distress, the former of which is saddened by the fact that he is now unable to acquire his sister's egg.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 66, pages 15-17 Afterward, Edward and the other participants enjoy a snack outdoors. Ciel comes over to them and shows Elizabeth her egg, much to her joy. Edward then threatens to kill Ciel if he ever breaks the egg.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 66, pages 36-37 Public School Arc Edward is the Prefect's Fag of the Green Lion dormitory, and he petitions for permission to speak at the Swan Gazebo. Herman Greenhill is enraged and shouts at him to speak louder.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 69, page 15 He does so and comments to the prefects, who are discussing Ciel Phantomhive, that the latter is his cousin and his little sister's fiancé.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 69, page 16 He states that he respects Ciel as he is able to manage his household at such a young age. Herman replies that if Edward feels so strongly about him, then he doesn’t mind meeting Ciel. Later when Ciel arrives late to the Swan Gazebo, Edward gets angry, along with the prefects, and he yells at Ciel to leave, stating that he was an idiot to trust him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 69, page 33 Subsequently, the sound of Maurice Cole's voice as he is about to commit a hostile act travels through vibrations, inciting Edward and Herman to barge through the third art room.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 28 Herman forcibly puts an end to the group of students that constrain Ciel,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 29 and Edward aids the said person up.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 31 After Maurice is suppressed, Edward apologizes to Ciel for unjustly blaming him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 36 He, Herman, Edward, Lawrence Bluewer and Gregory Violet then commend Ciel's bravery in exposing Maurice's treacheries.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 37 During Fag Time at the Swan Gazebo, after Ciel had been appointed as Clayton's Fag, the prefects and their fags are talking about the dormitories' annual cricket tournament. Edward comments that the four dormitories of the school have always been competitive, so it is natural that everyone becomes tense around this time.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 72, page 17 When the Prefects and Fags are discussing their sisters, he states that his sister is 'graceful and tame' since she never bothers him. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 72, page 19 Edgar Redmond asks Ciel whether Elizabeth will come to the tournament or not, and Edward angrily answers that she will definitely come to support him, not Ciel. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 72, page 20 Edgar proceeds to ask if Ciel and Elizabeth have at least kissed, which makes Edward flustered. Cheslock adds that Ciel is a guy too, so he can't say that nothing happened. Edward grabs Cheslock with teary eyes and asks him not to insult his sister, stating that she is an angel.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 72, page 21 Edward and the other Prefects' Fags react normally when Ciel mentions Derrick Arden's name, even though the Prefects are startled. He asks Ciel if Derrick is Lord Clemens' son and says that he never expected Ciel to be one of Derrick's acquaintances. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 73, page 4 After Fag Time at the Swan Gazebo, Ciel calls Edward and asks him about Derrick again. Edward replies that he didn't think Ciel would be so concerned about people. Ciel expresses that Derrick transferring dorms seems strange since the dorms are very hostile with each other. Edward then reveals that some students from the Red House were transferred to the Purple House when Derrick transferred. Surprised, Ciel asks Edward the names of the students who were also transferred with Derrick, but Edward replies that he doesn't know much about them. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 73, page 10 Ciel asks why they were all transferred at once, and Edward answers that he has not heard of something like that, stating that the headmaster decided on it. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 73, page 11 When Ciel is about to leave, Edward suddenly grabs Ciel and asks Ciel's reason for attending the school. He sharply questions if he is here as the Queen's Guard Dog, but Ciel smiles confidently and refuses to tell him anything. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 73, page 12 During the fire at the Purple House, Edward and the other Prefects along with their Fags, run to Gregory and ask him whether the students in the dormitory are safe or not. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 74, page 11 Later Edward is shown carrying two buckets of water while leading students from the Green House to help put the fire out. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 74, page 13 When Gregory refuses the other dormitories' help by shouting not to enter the Purple House, Edward and the others look very surprised. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 74, page 14 After Gregory agrees to accept help, Edward, Clayton and Joanne give some instructions to the students. Edward tells them to cover their mouths with a cloth and make sure that they do not inhale the smoke. When Cheslock angrily thanks them, Edward, Clayton, Joanne Harcourt and Soma smile warmly.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 74, page 16 At the opening ceremony of the cricket tournament, when the vice headmaster calls forth all of the dormitories' representing players, Edward marches in from the door with the Green House players, all dressed in Green Lion armors. Edward carries a flag of the Green Lion behind Herman.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 74, page 28 He blushes a bit when he passes Elizabeth and hears her compliment.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 74, page 29 Edward looks annoyed when Elizabeth praises Ciel as the Blue House enters.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 74, page 35 enters.]] During the feast on the night before the cricket tournament, Edward along with the other Green House players obediently follow Herman's instructions to eat a lot.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, page 3 When Elizabeth introduces herself in front of Lawrence's sisters who are chatting with Ciel and trying to pair the youngest Bluewer sister with him, Edward grabs Ciel's collar and yells to him angrily about socializing with other girls even though he has Elizabeth as his fiancée. Elizabeth immediately hits Edward to stop him. He briefly loses consciousness, and then Elizabeth shakes his body awake.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, page 6 When Francis recognizes Sebastian in the crowd, soon followed by Elizabeth, Edward and his father remain unaware that Mr. Michaelis is in fact Sebastian. Elizabeth then whispers the truth into their ears.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, page 11 Edward then confesses that he did not notice, much to Ciel's shock. Edward adds that as long as Elizabeth is around, he does not focus on anything else. He asks whether the cricket tournament is related to Ciel's work at Weston College. Even though Ciel does not answer specifically, Edward agrees not to hold back during the tournament. Elizabeth hugs Ciel and ensures him that she will cheer him on, much to Edward's dismay.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, page 12 Annoyed, Edward yells back that it is impossible for the "eternal losers" of the Blue House to defeat anyone. His father suddenly speaks up and narrates the story of the "Miracle of the Sapphires" which was a direct result of Ciel's father Vincent Phantomhive. After hearing the story, both Elizabeth and Edward are shocked, with the latter commenting that their father is actually younger than "Uncle Vincent."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, page 27 During the cricket tournament, Green House plays its first match against Violet House. Edward observes from the sidelines as Cheslock successfully bowls out multiple players from Green House. However, he scoffs at the audience's words when they believe that Green House is unable to do anything to counter them. Herman then successfully scores a boundary off of Cheslock's pitch. Herman leads his team to victory, 213-120. Edward then excitedly congratulates Herman that it was a "complete victory" to which he happily replies "of course."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 77, pages 6-10 After winning, Edward then faces Ciel's team. From the sidelines, Elizabeth happily cheers for Ciel. An outraged Edward is further piqued when Herman says that it is unsightly for the former's only sister to cheer enthusiastically for the opponent. Edward then darkly tells Ciel that they are going to wipe the floor with them; Ciel sarcastically replies that he hopes Green House will be gentle about it.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 77, pages 12-16 When the game begins, Edward carefully analyzes Blue House's first tactic. He notices that the music being played is helping Blue House score runs off of their bowler. Herman claims to notice the same thing, but Edward realizes that Herman is too trusting to think that the opposing team will use any form of trickery to win. Edward further thinks that he doesn't want Herman to find out about it. Therefore, to counter them, he asks Herman to allow him to throw the next pitch. Ciel is shocked to see Edward step up to bowl. Edward proclaims that such a dirty trick is unfitting for a gentleman. He then bowls his first ball with Cheslock's blazing technique—Purple Burnout—and bowls out the player. Everyone is shocked that Edward can use Cheslock's technique.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 77, pages 17-27 Gazing at the sky, Edward recalls how he always felt like an ordinary person. Elizabeth always easily defeated him. However, although he was frustrated, he did not lose hope because in front of him was a true genius. Using her as his role model, he polished his own skills. Weston College is the same because everyone uses their own exceptional abilities to excel. Consequently, he decided he has to work hard to catch up to the geniuses he admires so much.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 77, pages 27-29 Presently, Edward successfully defeats the Blue House's "orchestra swings."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 77, page 30 Green House then steps up to bat. However, he and Herman both notice something wrong with their players—whenever they are about to swing, they hopelessly flounder. Edward declares that as the Prefect's Fag, it is his duty to set things right. Nevertheless, when he is about to swing, he is suddenly surprised by something he sees, and he swings poorly as well. Exceedingly embarrassed, Edward first apologizes to Herman, but then he hopelessly thinks that this is the reason everyone is making mistakes—Lau's girls are shamelessly displaying themselves in full view of the batsmen. He desperately thinks that he needs to focus, but he is unable to—hitting an airball which is easily caught, Edward is then out.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 78, pages 1-12 With the score at 60-52 in Blue House's favor, Herman tells Edward and the rest of the Green House team to keep the giveaway points to a minimum in the second round. However, they are all flabbergasted when they see Lawrence's unorthodox method for holding the bat.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 78, page 16 Nevertheless, the referee approves it, so they continue playing. When it is once again Green House's turn to bat, Ciel steps up to bowl. However, since his bowling technique is "ungentlemanly," Edward loudly protests along with the rest of his team. The audience also starts heckling Blue House. However, Herman silences everyone by showing Ciel's rough right hand—he declares that this displays Ciel's commitment and efforts for achieving victory, and he won't allow anyone to deny that. Herman finally declares that "the owl came to hunt the lion earnestly," and he loudly questions his teammates if they are so weak that one simple trap will defeat them. Saluting Herman, Edward along with the rest of Green House enthusiastically replies negatively, and they will give it their best to achieve victory.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 79, pages 1-13 With the score in Blue House's favor at 105-91, Edward steps up to bat, and he succeeds in scoring a six. Lawrence then pats Ciel on the head and tells him he has done well—Ciel can leave the rest to him. As Ciel runs to take the place of the wicketkeeper, Lawrence speaks to Edward—he states it has been about a year, and last time he took 30 points. However, Lawrence declares, that this year, Blue House will achieve victory. Nevertheless, Lawrence's first pitch is a wild ball, leaving Edward completely confused. However, his confusion is replaced by utter shock as the ball suddenly smashes his wickets. Bowled over, a stunned Edward listens to Lawrence's explanation of how the ball managed to come back down.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 79, pages 17-27 Herman steps up to the pitch as the final batsman. When he successfully hits a boundary off of Lawrence's pitch, Edward analyzes that his technique—Sword Excalibur—is the most powerful swing that destroys everything. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 80, pages 9-10 However, after Ciel's extraordinary final play and Blue House's subsequent victory, Edward along with the rest of Green House applauds their efforts.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 80, page 26 In the evening, Blue House sets out on the Thames to take their victory boat ride. Gregory states that the sun has set, and Herman orders Edward to light St. George's fire.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 81, page 6 When the members of the Blue House all topple off the boat into the Thames, Edward is standing next to Edgar, and he laughs good-naturedly along with everyone else.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 81, page 11 During the party that follows, Edward is surprised to see Charles Grey and Charles Phipps join him and the other Prefects.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 81, page 13 When everyone is dancing, Edward, although exceedingly embarrassed, dances with Paula.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 81, page 14 Later, Edward is present at the Midnight Tea Party. He is seated on the left side of the table along with the rest of the fags. Herman is seated across him, Cheslock is on his left, and the headmaster is at the head of the table. When Ciel declines to toast until he has met with Derrick Arden, Edward softly speaks his name.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 81, pages 23-25 After hearing about Ciel's investigation, Edward is surprised along with the rest of the fags. He is further stunned at the sudden appearance of Derrick Arden. When Derrick viciously bites Herman's upper arm, Edward furiously rushes to Herman's aid by climbing across the table and fiercely kicking him. However, he and Ciel are both shocked to see that it had no effect on him. Ciel immediately summons Sebastian who quickly subdues Derrick. Sebastian then comes to Herman, and he asks Edward to help him bandage his arm. Ciel then directs his gun at the headmaster, and Clayton vehemently protests his behavior. However, Edward silences everyone when he states that "Earl Phantomhive" shouldn't be opposed. Edward is present along with everyone else as the P4 explain their side of the story. Although they claim they did everything of their own accord, Ciel and Sebastian reveal that another player is responsible—laughing loudly, Undertaker reveals himself as Weston College's headmaster.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 82, pages 4-26 Sebastian then asks the P4 to explain why they resorted to using the Aurora Society after they killed Derrick Arden. Edward, along with the rest of the fags, is shocked after hearing their story.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 83, page 34 After Undertaker explains his motives, Ciel orders Sebastian not to let him escape. However, the situation suddenly takes a turn for the worse—Derrick's dead friends rise from the ground as Bizarre Dolls. Holding onto an unconscious Herman, Edward yells at everyone to run, and get out of the garden.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 84, page 13 When everyone is safely evacuated, Edward hurriedly returns to the garden with his sword in hand. Ciel, however, tells him they are done here too, and he should watch his step. Upset and scared, Edward reveals his feelings—if this had continued, he would have undoubtedly become like the P4-the kind of person who mistakes the sin of murder as justice. Ciel smiles and replies that he shouldn’t worry—as long as he is afraid of that, he will never become like them. After the P4 are expelled, Edward becomes the new Prefect of Green House. Nevertheless, as he steps on to the grass, he is still hesitant of his new position. Along with the new Prefects, he is sworn to secrecy about the recent events.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 84, pages 27-32 Blue Cult Arc Edward practices cricket in a yard of the Midford Manor. He notes to himself that, in the coming September, he will finally be a senior, and he must focus now that he is a prefect of Weston College. Paula comes over to Edward and informs him that he has a visitor. Edward is bemused since the person has not notified him beforehand of his intention to visit.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, page 1 Inside, a shocked Edward meets Herman Greenhill. When Herman tells Edward that Weston College is safe with him as a prefect since he trains hard, Edward is repulsed, hinting at the fact that Herman is a murderer. Herman admits that there is no excuse for the crimes he, Edgar Redmond, Lawrence Bluewer, and Gregory Violet committed, but he adds that precisely because he is so ashamed, it gives him more reason to speak with Edward. Herman then asks a confused Edward if anything is troubling him; Herman explains that, back then, he and the other former prefects were so burdened with worries that they reached a point of no return—even after they left the school, they were still tormented by what they did. He states that he has decided not to focus on the past and to start thinking about what he can do from now on, and the other prefects share his view; therefore, they regularly gather to talk and have made new friends. He declares that every day is bright for him, and he says that he knows how great the responsibilities of a prefect are, and he wants to prevent Edward from becoming like them. He then proceeds to invite Edward to one of their meetings, so that Edward can, without any restriction, discuss his concerns. Furthermore, they can get the opportunity to chat again, like the old days. Edward accepts Herman's offer, much to the latter's delight; he excitedly hands Edward a written invitation, telling him that they convene every Saturday and that, with the invitation, anyone can have access. After he leaves, Edward opens the envelope and pulls out the invitation, upon which states: Sphere Music Hall on Saturdays at eight o'clock.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, pages 2-7 ]] The following Saturday at eight o'clock at night, Edward arrives outside the Sphere Music Hall, where he encounters Cheslock, who was invited by Gregory. Inside, Edward says that it is his first time at a music hall, remarking on the variety of people there. Cheslock points out that music halls are for average folks, and it is completely different from "stuffy opera houses reserved for toffs", adding snidely that a "li'l young master" like Edward would not know. They comment on the surprising number of different people there and on the free food given, speculating that it is the charitable work of some noble or other. Herman calls both Edward and Cheslock over to where he, Edgar, Lawrence, and Gregory are. After toasting together, they party; Edward watches approvingly as Herman distributes food to the poor. Then Edward notices Blavat Sky, who is surrounded by an abundance of people, letting droplets of blood from his cut finger fall into a cup. He asks Herman about the situation, and the latter explains that Blavat is a fortune teller whose readings are famous for coming true. When he encourages Edward to get his fortune told, Edward refuses, saying that he does not hold any interest in that sort of thing.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, pages 8-12 When the clock strikes eleven o'clock, Herman announces that it is time for the meeting to wrap up, and Edgar suggests that they do what they always do at the end of the meetings. When Edward questions this, Gregory passes both Edward and Cheslock a copy of the sheet music, informing them that everyone sings a song together. Edward and Cheslock are nervous since they do not know the song, but Lawrence assures them that it is inconsequential if their singing sounds terrible or haphazard because simply singing at the top of one's lungs "feels grand". The music begins, and the guests sing and dance gleefully. Eventually, Edward and Cheslock warm up to it and join the festivity.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, pages 13-14 Later, Edward returns home, where he is greeted by his sister Elizabeth Midford. She asks if the party was fun, and when Edward affirms that it was, she says that she wants to go as well. After hesitating, Edward agrees to take her with him next time. She rejoices and states that she will have to "dress to the nines". Edward affectionately pats her head, saying that there is no need since she is the cutest in all the world.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, pages 14-15 The following week, Edward takes Elizabeth to the Sphere Music Hall meeting, with Cheslock in tow. There Edward informs a curious Elizabeth about the fortune teller Blavat. An excited Elizabeth rushes over to get her fortune told. Worried that Elizabeth will get lost, Edward chases after her.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, page 6 When Blavat instructs Elizabeth to prick her fingertip and place a drop of blood into the cup he is holding, Edward angrily voices his objection, prompting Elizabeth to assure him that she can handle the pain since she constantly pricks herself while embroidering. After she pricks her fingertip with Blavat's needle and lets her blood drop into the cup, Edward muses that the water in the cup has changed color.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, page 8 Soon after, Blavat announces that Elizabeth is under the divine protection of Canopus, and says that aside from her clothes and shoes, her fiancé is also a strong obsession of hers; Edward is shocked by his knowledge of that fact. When Elizabeth asks how he can tell, Blavat claims that because she is less endowed than his previous customer, he can peer deeper into her heart; the comment enrages Edward, who shakes Blavat aggressively, berating him and his "lecherous eyes". After Elizabeth pulls Edward away, Blavat asserts that she has a bright future beyond her anguish, and she should visit him again for another consultation if she wishes to know more. Edward shouts that they will never return and tells Elizabeth that they are going home.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, pages 9-12 The next Saturday night, Edward asks Francis Midford, with Alexis Leon Midford present, where Elizabeth is. Francis informs him that Elizabeth, having received a dinner invitation from a friend, went out with Paula. The week after that, Edward learns from Francis that Elizabeth has left with Paula again. Then another week after that, he learns the same thing from a couple of servants. Elizabeth ultimately stops coming home. After discovering that Elizabeth has been attending the meeting weekly, he heads over to the music hall a few times to convince her to return home, but she tells him each time that, while she has not grown to hate home, her "radiance" lies here, at the music hall.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, pages 12-13''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 110, page 16 Not knowing what to do, an agitated Edward barges into Ciel Phantomhive's office in the Phantomhive Manor one morning, and he reveals to Ciel and Sebastian Michaelis that Elizabeth has run away from the Midford Manor.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, pages 19-20 He tells them that he should have never brought Elizabeth to "that place". Sebastian advises him to calm down and explain the situation. Once Edward and Ciel are seated, the former informs them that, about a month ago, Herman invited him to attend a particular meeting; the people there comprise varying social classes, but the meeting itself was ordinary and enjoyable; the following week, Edward took Elizabeth along since she cajoled him "incessantly" to do so.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, page 5 He proceeded to explain how Elizabeth got her fortune told by Blavat and how she became infatuated with the music hall and stopped coming home.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, pages 6-13 Edward and Ciel simultaneously state that the meeting is held at the Sphere Music Hall. Edward is surprised that Ciel knows the name, and Ciel discloses that Queen Victoria has requested him to investigate the music hall. When Ciel says that their priority is locating Elizabeth, Edward tells him that he can see Elizabeth if he goes to the music hall; he says that, despite his pleas, Elizabeth is adamant about staying there and not returning home. Ciel declares that they will have to witness it for themselves and orders Sebastian to prepare a carriage for them.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, pages 14-16 After Edward, Ciel, and Sebastian arrive at the Sphere Music Hall, Edward points out the absence of Elizabeth, Herman, Edgar, Lawrence, and Gregory. Later, Edward tugs on Ciel's sleeve and draws his attention to Blavat. Ciel then has Sebastian go and get his fortune told.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, page 17''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 110, page 20 Subsequently, Blavat gets Sebastian removed from the music hall for being a darkness that sullies the light of the stars. After Ciel has his fortune read by Blavat—he is under the rare divine protection of Sirius—Edward runs to Ciel, asking why Blavat had Sebastian thrown out. Ciel says he does not know and shows him a bracelet Blavat gave him, stating that it is made of pure silver, and thus, it is too valuable to be handed out to people who get their fortunes told.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 111, page 16 When Ciel asks Edward which star Elizabeth is under, the latter reveals that it is Canopus, and Elizabeth was also told that she is rare. After Ciel remarks that Blavat mentioned Vega and Polaris, the clock chimes, signaling that it is eleven o'clock. The other attendees announce that it is time for caroling. Edward explains to a puzzled Ciel that the meetings close with everyone singing together, and he adds that, however, today seems particularly unusual. An old woman slaps Edward's shoulder, saying that today is the fourth Saturday—which is the reason for the unusualness of that day.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 111, pages 17-18 Ciel, Edward, and the crowd look over at the stage. To Ciel's and Edward's astoundment, several individuals in dark cloaks have emerged, with a few of them carrying candles.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 111, pages 18-19 Edward and Ciel observe the men in robes who have lined up onstage. After singing a hymn, talking about stars and radiance, and urging all the attendees to sing together, they remove their robes, revealing that they are Gregory, Herman, Lawrence, and Edgar. Edward and Ciel are shocked, with the former especially surprised with Herman's new haircut. After the four announce that they will be singing a song called "Shining Star," the lyrics and music of which composed by Blavat, they proceed to sing and dance, much to the crowd's delight, while Edward and Ciel remain stunned. Once the performance ends, the four receive an ovation. Edward is mesmerized with the performance, mentioning that Gregory never once danced, even during the opening festivities of Weston College's cricket tournament.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 112, pages 4-18 Afterwards, Edward, Ciel, and the other attendees exit the music hall. Edward comments that the performance was full of "passion and punch", and Ciel agrees. When Sebastian welcomes Ciel back, Edward and Ciel turn around, and they are dumbfounded when they see him with two prostitutes. A flustered Edward scolds Sebastian for having "them" accompany him, saying that he is still on the job. The women soon leave.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 112, pages 21-23 At Ciel's townhouse, Sebastian accommodates Edward and Ciel with tea, while details of the event that transpired at the music hall are relayed to him. Edward comments that he has never been to a concert where the audience is allowed to sing along and wave at the performers. When he describes the song as the kind where one would start humming without realizing it, Sebastian sings and dances to a verse, baffling him and Ciel. He asks if Sebastian had slipped back into the hall, and Sebastian responds negatively and is about to explain, but he is interrupted by Agni and Soma Asman Kadar, who offer them sandesh.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 112, pages 24-26 After Soma discloses that he often hears the song Sebastian just sang, Ciel concludes that Sebastian heard the song from the prostitutes, which Sebastian confesses is the case. Sebastian then explains to a confused Edward that literacy in the lower classes of England is still very low, and thus, word of mouth, particularly by means of song, is the most effective method to spread a message. Edward infers, from Sebastian's statements, that the song must have been created to disseminate some sort of ideology, and he adds that, however, the song does not seem to have any radical ideals or dangerous concepts woven in, for the lyrics were primarily about stars.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 112, pages 26-29 Sebastian shows the bracelet he stole, and he informs them about what he learned from his conversation with a prostitute who recognized the bracelet—Saturday meetings at the Sphere Music Hall are open to anyone, but there are closed events that only those with the bracelets can attend.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 112, pages 30-31 Later, Edward and Ciel are at the latter's townhouse. Sebastian enters with an unconscious Elizabeth, to their surprise. A relieved Edward rushes to hug Elizabeth. She is transferred to a bedroom, where he watches over her. Eventually, he joins Sebastian and Ciel, and asks the former why he came back when he saw proof of the music hall's "evil deeds," inducing Sebastian to explain why he thinks that destroying the music hall and its "charismatic celebrities," the S4 and Blavat, will work in their disfavor. After Edward asks if there is nothing they can do, Sebastian comments on the "irksome" nature of human hearts.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 117, pages 22-27 A panic-stricken Agni, then, rushes to Edward, Ciel, and Sebastian, and informs them of Elizabeth's disappearance. They go up to the bedroom where she was sleeping, where Edward looks out the window and concludes that she has jumped down from the third floor. Ciel notes that she has tied the curtains together in order to make her escape. Edward is bewildered by how she went to great lengths simply to leave, and asks what it is about Sphere Music Hall that has enchanted her. Ciel suggests that Blavat has brainwashed her, to which Edward admits is possible.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 118, pages 4-8 The doorbell sounds, and Agni leaves to get the door. While Edward and Ciel discuss Elizabeth and the other Londoners' infatuation with Sphere Music Hall, they hear a commotion downstairs, which prompts them to investigate. They, then, discover that Agni and Soma are feeding a multitude of poor children, which gives Ciel an idea.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 118, pages 8-12 Later, Ciel informs a shocked Edward that they are establishing their own music hall, Funtom Music Hall, as well as their own group, the Phantom Five, to rival the Starlight Four. Ciel explains that when given two options which cost the same, customers would choose the one of higher quality. When Edward asks how they would find a talented, charismatic individual, Ciel points to Edward, to his astonishment. Ciel assured him that he is qualified for the role, considering that he is a current prefect at Weston College, the heir to a marquessate, athletic, and attractive. Despite his reservations, Edward agrees to the job in hopes of rescuing Elizabeth Midford, but adds that he cannot do it alone. Ciel told him that he has already sent his scout, Sebastian, after the other members he has selected, which are Cheslock, Soma, Clayton, and Joanne Harcourt.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 119, pages 7-12 Afterward, the five recruited assemble at Ciel's office in the London townhouse. When Cheslock questions their choice of Clayton, Sebastian modifies Clayton's appearance, and they are all impressed with the result. Ciel calls for their attention, stating that they must undergo special training. On Ciel's command, Sebastian passes out a folder involving "character setup" to each individual of the Phantom Five. Ciel asserts that the group's appeal will increase if each member has his own distinct, unique characteristics: Edward, in particular, must be "a little naughty and aggressive." When Edward asks how he is supposed to be "a little naughty and aggressive," Sebastian, on Ciel's order, demonstrates it on Edward by cornering him against the wall, stroking his chin, and dropping a suggestive comment. Sebastian, then, informs a flustered Edward that, according to their recent street surveys, women are favorably disposed to men who are "somewhat forceful." Edward tells Sebastian that he is hesitant about speaking crudely to women, to which Sebastian responds by saying that his "good breeding" is manifest.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 119, pages 13-19 When Ciel insists that they must increase their marketability, Sebastian, in a menacing fashion, maintains that he will train them thoroughly, to the Phantom Five's discomfort. They, then, refine their speech, mannerisms, singing, dancing, and skills through rigorous lessons under Sebastian's guidance; Edward, as observed by Sebastian, is quick to pick up things, for he sincerely respects his superiors and tries to learn from them.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 119, pages 20-22 Following the eventful two weeks, Edward and the others join Edgar, Lawrence, Gregory, and Herman, the Starlight Four, on stage at Sphere Music Hall, disguised as the supporting choir. After singing a hymn, the S4 remove their robes and prepare to sing their new song, "Search for Sirius." Instead of stepping off the stage, Edward and the others call the Starlight Four "frauds" and belittle the "radiance" they are attempting to deliver, claiming that they, on the other hand, can give "the real thing." They, then, remove their robes, perform their own song, to the disbelief of all the spectators, and identify themselves as the "Phantom Five." Edward tells the audience that, if they really want to enjoy their night, then they should head out to the newly erected Funtom Music Hall across the street.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 118, pages 14-25 Afterward, the Phantom Five gather at Ciel's office, where Ciel commends them for their performance. Edward wonders aloud if the "hooligan act" he had to put on was truly necessary. After Cheslock comments about Clayton's extreme transformation, Edward recalls the events of two weeks prior.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 119, pages 4-6 Ciel tells the Phantom Five that they must perform well. The Phantom Five stack their hands on top of one another, and cheer.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 121, pages 6-7 Later, Edward and the other members of the Phantom Five start their show by dropping down from the ceiling on wires. They, then, remove their cloaks and perform their song, "Phantom Knight." Subsequently, the Phantom Five encourage the audience to mimic them, and swing their towels; the audience complies. Afterward, the Phantom Five leap off the stage, and walk down the aisles. A fan calls Edward, who then kisses his fingers and presses said fingers against the mouth of the stuffed rabbit she is holding, to her delight. The lights suddenly shut off, and Edward declares that the light of the stars or radiance is needless, when they have them to brighten their days; the colored sticks the audience has begin to glow. Next, the Phantom Five perform "Broken Star." After the show concludes, each member of the Phantom Five stands at their respective gate to personally see the audience off on their way home.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 122, pages 11-32 Edward and the other members of the Phantom Five continue with their respective shows, and succeed in drawing about twenty percent of Sphere Music Hall's attendees to Funtom Music Hall.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 123, pages 9-10 During a Phantom Five performance, an angry Francis drags Edward off the stage, scolding him for "cavorting" while Elizabeth is in "dire straits." When Edward claims that there is a good reason for it all, Francis states that, regardless of the reason, no son of hers will engage in such "indecent" behavior. Since then, Ciel has put the Phantom Five on a hiatus.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 125, pages 4-5 At Scotland Yard, Fred Abberline escorts Edward to Paula, after Edward receives notice that the Midford maid has been detained by the police. Fred explains that, when they raided Sphere Music Hall, they took into custody many women who were forced to work there, one of which is Paula. Upon seeing Paula, Edward asks her where Elizabeth is. An emotional Paula tells him that Elizabeth "has gone to where she belongs," and that she loves Elizabeth and cannot bear to see her cry anymore. Edward tries to comfort her, and says that they can resume their talk after they return to the manor.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 129, pages 7-12 Quotes * (To Ciel Phantomhive, about Elizabeth Midford) "I have yet to acknowledge you as my future brother-in-law! So hurry up and move away from her!" * (To Sebastian Michaelis) "And tell Ciel this! I won't show him any mercy if something happens to my little sister!"Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 55, page 23 * (To the men who attempt to board the lifeboats) "Out of the way! Women and children first! You dare call yourselves English gentlemen?" * (Referring to Ciel Phantomhive) "I'm strict with him because he is my relative. But I respect him as a man for the way he is able to manage his household at such a young age." * "I'm just an ordinary person. When I was ten years old, my little sister who had just started her sword training, wiped the floor with me. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't frustrated. But I didn't lose hope. Because in front of me was a true genius. The genius sister became the best model for her ordinary brother. This school is the same. Everyone applies themselves to their talents in different subjects. So I have to work hard too. So that I can come closer to the geniuses I look up to."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 77, pages 28-29 * "Ciel, I'm scared. If this had continued, I might have become like these prefects. The kind of person that mistakes the sin of murder for justice."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 84, pages 30-31 Trivia General= Out of Universe * According to [[The Butler, Casting a Vote|the official Kuroshitsuji character popularity poll]], Edward is the twenty-first most popular character in the series, with 68 votes.June 2015 Issue of Square Enix's GFantasy Magazine |-| Anime= * Edward shares the same first name as Edward V and Edward Abberline, though both of these are anime-only characters. * In Kuroshitsuji: Book of the Atlantic, Edward has blue eyes instead of green.Kuroshitsuji: Book of the Atlantic References }} Navigation pl:Edward Midford es:Edward Midford ru:Эдвард Мидфорд fr:Edward Midford id:Edward Midford pt-br:Edward Midford it:Edward Middleford Category:Characters Category:Nobles Category:Midford Household Category:Luxury Liner Arc Category:Public School Arc Category:Blue Cult Arc Category:Male characters